Mobile phone become very popular, people use it in various noisy environments. In noisy environment the microphone pickup the speech signal of the user combined with the ambient noise. In cases where the ambient noise is very high the receiver of the signal in the far end, receives a degraded speech and in extreme cases the speech cannot understood. At the near end due to the ambient noise the user in some cases can not hear well the speech that the far end speaks.
There are different techniques and products that reduce the effect of the ambient noise. Some use a single Microphone where during silence periods of the near end user, the ambient noise is estimated and it is used to reduce the noise during the speech periods.
Other techniques use two microphones where one is designed to pick the speech combined with the ambient noise. The second one is designed to pick up mainly the ambient noise.
The prior art techniques are not effective enough, and require massive computations. There is a need for simple and efficient means of processing signals.